Prior art gate structure has been directed to children, per se, wherein the instant invention is directed to encompass the preventing of pets such as cats, dogs, and the like from access through a portal opening and to this end, a housing contains a retractable web extensibly contained relative to the housing for fastening to an opposed side of the portal opening.